Conturbatio Unquam
by bookworm0313
Summary: Means Mischief Never Managed in Latin. 6 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and some scars still haven't healed. Full summary inside.


**Mischief Never Managed**

**Well hello there fellow Potter Heads. Ready for a good cry and your heart to be torn to pieces? If so, you came to the right place!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; that lovely title belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

_6 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, people have moved on from the suffering. They married, had kids, and remembered those lost. Those who died then and recently stay with us, even if the people suffering don't realize it._

Our story starts with a man in his late 20's, even though he looks like he's in his late 30's. His once fiery red hair already has a tint of silver. He stands tall with a little girl on his hip, and a woman leaning against his shoulder. He hands his daughter over to his wife, asking for a little time to spend with the grave stones – one in particular actually – standing erect in front of him. Knowing what he wants she kisses him on the cheek, takes their daughter, and walks away while trying to answer the little girl's questions. "Is Daddy gonna to be okay? What are we doin' here? What are these things?"

"This is a graveyard sweetie. This is where people go when they go to sleep for a really long time. We're here visiting your uncle and Grandma Molly. Do you remember her? And as for if your Daddy is going to be alright…" They walk out of earshot as she finishes answering the question. He doesn't bother to turn around though to make sure they are okay; he knows she is giving him the space needed. Especially on his birthday.

"Hey Fred. It's been 6 years now…you doing ok? Harry is treating Ginny well enough…I still say he should play some practical jokes to liven things up around there, but he still wants to shower her with gifts. She just recently had James, so I can understand. Hopefully he will turn out more like his namesake. Maybe when he grows up he can help with the shop…" The man stares at the name on the gravestone as he's talking.

_Fred Weasley_

_April 1__st__, 1978-May 2__nd__, 1998_

_Loving Son, Brother, and Friend_

"_The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."_

Instead of flowers next to the gravestone there are some extendable ears, chocolate frogs, day dream potions, and a deck of cards, probably something their father put there. Of course Arthur would put a muggle magic trick next to his son's grave…

The man looks to his right and sees his mum's grave.

_Molly Weasley_

_October 30__th__, 1949-July 4__th__, 2003_

_Loving Mother, Grandma, and Friend_

_Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn._

Hers was more recent, in the last year or so. Apparently after all the stress left her body, and she saw all her living children with families and out of the nest, her body just gave up. It was hard on everyone; first Fred, then his mum. At least his dad is alive and kickin'.

Of course Arthur is sad, but he had a long life with her and some awesome children and grandchildren too. Even though this is the case, he was still depressed. He doesn't show it to his kids; he puts up a brave front so he can still watch them grow. Sometimes though, when the man goes to visit him, he hears his father's sobs but doesn't go to him. He wants to be left alone. He doesn't want to be seen as weak in front of his kids.

"Percy has stopped being a prat. I guess the last battle really changed him. Especially after what you said…"

"_I was a fool! I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a - a –"  
'Ministry - loving, family - disowning, power - hungry moron,'  
'Yes I was!"_

"I still remember the look on his face…priceless!" The man is trying so hard not to cry, but it's getting harder by the second. "Remember the first time we met Harry? Mum said to not blow up a toilet. We never did give her that toilet seat like we planned to though…I wish we could have remembered that one…"

"Ron and 'Mione have a bun in the oven…well, 'Mione does at least!" He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "If Ron had one, I would seriously be questioning that relationship, and especially our brother."

"Lee Jordan is now working at Olivander's, helping the old man with his stocks. I'm just glad he finally found a job!" The smile starts to leave his face and his shoulders start to slump.

"Dad is trying, Fred, he really is. After mum left to be with you, he stopped tinkering with muggle machines. He still has a smile on his face, but we know it's a lie. He stays at home in the Burrow and only comes out when family visits, or we drag him to one of our houses. His façade is falling. It's just not the same…" He falls to the ground and the tears run down his face. He brings his hands up to try and wipe them away, but they keep on coming.

Sniffling, he shouts. "God-dammit Fred! Why did you have to try and be a hero?! Why couldn't you have just gotten somewhere safe?!" The crying man stood up and turned away from the grave stone. "Who could I talk to without even saying a word?! Who knew me better than my own parents?! Who was with me when I discovered every god forsaken secret passage in and out of that bloody yet amazing school?! YOU! And you just had to throw it all away by dying in that BLOODY HALLWAY! Why?!" The ginger man turns back to the grave stone and whispers, "Why did you have to be one of those who lost their lives in that stupid war? Why?" He falls to his knees again; most likely getting grass stains on his trousers.

"I have tried so hard to move on without you, but it's hard. It's hard to not have my best friend with me. Did you see I didn't have a best man at my wedding? I left that spot for you." His tearstained face falls into his hands, trying to muffle his cries of anguish.

What he didn't notice was a familiar looking ginger haired man, standing next to one of the graves. He was silent, not even breathing. His eyes held an unfathomable sadness as he stared at the kneeling man.

"George…" The spirit said, barely moving. He tries to put his hand on his brother's shoulder, but it passes right through him. George ceases his cries after feeling the familiar feeling of a ghost passing through his person, and looks around. "It had to be done. I know you feel like it's your fault for not being there for me, but it isn't. I saved Ron and Percy…wouldn't it have been worse if all three of us had died? It had to be done…"

"Mum made it up alright. She was practically tackled by her brothers when she arrived though. Then she tackled me when she saw me too. We are happy. Of course we are looking over you all." His hand hovers over his brother's left shoulder, not passing through. George has a look of peace cross his face as he makes his right hand hover over Fred's ghost hand in return. "Don't be sad any longer. You will see us again someday."

Raising his other hand in greeting, he looks behind George to the rest of the family that came to pay their respects. He sees Harry with his arm around Ginny, their son James in her arms, their bright smiles never quite reaching their eyes. Hermione and Ron are walking hand in hand; Hermione's other hand resting on her stomach as she searches for a sign of life. Percy, Bill, and Charlie are all walking with their respective spouses as well, all sporting different levels of sadness. Then Dad.

He had never remembered a time when his dad looked more depressed than now. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were guarded, like he refused to let any more negative emotions show. His normal Weasley pale skin was almost sickly looking, but he tried to portray an air of confidence that was slowly waning. His walk was slower, so much that the older brothers had to practically drag him forward to make him move at all.

He appeared before his father and makes his right hand hover over his forehead. His father stops moving, startled. Bill, Charlie, and Percy try to move him again, but he refuses to budge. "Mum is alright dad, you can relax. She is in a better place. She has me and her brothers, plus her parents. She is well taken care of. And she cooks for us every chance she gets." He chuckles. As he's speaking, his father's eyes slowly soften until he's crying.

Not knowing what is happening they try to steer him away from the graves but he rushes to Molly's, falling over her grave, crying. "Oh thank Merlin, thank you, thank you…" Everyone but the twins decide to crowd around him now, all trying to offer some sort of support for their patriarch. Their faces lose the fake happiness and everyone is crying, even the kids despite the fact they don't know what's going on.

Fred and George turn towards each other on instinct. "Stay holey George." Fred says as a goodbye as he fades away into nothingness, leaving his family for a second time. Tears are still falling down George's face, but he has a sort of peace about him now that he didn't have before the visit. He turns towards his mother's grave and watches his still living family try and console each other.

"Are you alright?" George turns towards his wife's voice, daughter still in hand.

He gently takes his daughter in his hands, spins her around, and with a smile his family hadn't seen in six years replied, "Never better."

**This idea has been bothering me for the past year, so I finally decided to put it down on paper. Of course it will open old and new wounds, but it was calling for me. **

**Remember to always review. They keep me (and others obviously) motivated!**


End file.
